


Room Service

by Rommel



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rommel/pseuds/Rommel
Summary: With service like this, who wants to stay at a hotel? A/S, fairly straight-forward.





	

Notes: Special thanks to the usual people. This is a lemon and for adults only. Review if you like and maybe it won’t take three years to write another. 

 

Room Service.

By Rommel

 

 

Asuka had looked everywhere for the panties. First, she’d turned her drawers inside-out, spilling out their contents on the floor. Then she looked in her closet, under the mattress, behind her dresser, and even the place where she kept her private toy. She just couldn't find them.

In her mind that could only mean one thing.

Surrounded by piles of discarded clothes, old magazines, make-up accessories and everything else she had dumped in her search, Asuka grit her teeth in anger.

That pervert, she thought, her hands clenching into fists. It has to be him! 

She reacted with fury, slamming her bedroom door open and pounding her way to the living room. She found Shinji watching TV, lying back on a cushion, a bored expression on his face. Nearby, Misato sat at the low table in the corner doing some paperwork, cuddling Pen-Pen in her lap.

“What did you do with them?” Asuka demanded as she came to stand between Shinji and the TV and glared down on him, blue eyes bristling angrily. Her hands found their way to her hips. Clad only in a pair of tight, skimpy shorts that molded to her bottom like a second skin and a tube top, she knew he had quite a view of her and it was a sign of how upset she was that she didn’t care.

Shinji sat up by reflex, moving away from her on the carpet as if afraid she might try to kick him. Which she might, just not right now. His eyes dropped to the floor between her feet.

“I-I don't know what you are talking about,” he murmured, obviously trying to avoid looking at her.

Asuka felt her ire rise. Taking her stuff was one thing, but lying about it really made her angry.

“You know damn well what I'm talking about!” she shouted, her voice a shrill cry. “My panties! The red ones I bought in the mall last week with Hikari. I can't find them. What did you do with them?”

Shinji seemed both embarrassed and lost at the same time. He shook his head helplessly, shrinking back like a scared mouse. “I don't … I swear. I haven't done anything.”

“Liar!” She kicked him, slamming her bare foot against the side of his leg. “Things don't just disappear. I know you took them. You are just that kind of pervert.” She leaned forward and stuck out her face, daring him to defend himself from the accusation. He didn't. “Now stop lying and tell me what you did with my panties!”

“Asuka,” Misato groaned from the corner. “Let him be. If he says he didn't take them, he didn’t take them.”

Asuka turned her head towards the woman, long golden-red locks flying over her shoulders. “And you believe him?” She snorted. “Puh-lease! I'm not stupid!”

Shinji gulped, clearly uncomfortable, and for the first time lifted his gaze to look at her. “I'm sorry you lost them, but it wasn't me. I would never … ”

Oh yes you would, Asuka thought. But it was the sullen, sincere tone of his voice more than his words that convinced Asuka that he might be telling the truth. Maybe. At least enough to stop her wanting to strangle him for stealing her panties and only want to strangle him for being an idiot. There was a difference.

Asuka straightened, the angry look still lingering on her face. “That doesn't change the fact that things don't just vanish.”

“Have you checked—”

“Of course I checked!” Asuka spat. “I checked everywhere!”

“Well, did you wear them?”

Asuka's face colored. “What?!”

Shinji quickly raised his hands before Asuka could begin stomping on his face. “N-no, that's not what I meant,” he hurried to say. “I just … I haven't done the laundry so if you wore them they are probably still in the basket.”

Asuka would never admit to missing something so obvious—certainly not in front of Shinji; she simply spun on her heels and marched to the bathroom. Shinji watched, but she was getting really good at ignoring him.

“Idiot,” Asuka hissed as she padded into the bathroom and went to the laundry basket, spilling its contents on top of the washing machine and searching through the pile. It didn't take long before she found the panties she had been looking for. She held them up.

Unlike the plain white cotton underwear she wore daily, these were made up of ruffled pink satin with spaghetti-thin red straps wrapped around the sides held together with ribbons. The back was little more than a string that would disappear completely between her tight buttocks when worn. The whole thing was very flimsy, really more like a bikini bottom than underwear, pretty and sexy, which was exactly why she had bought it.

“I should have known he didn't have the guts,” Asuka thought.

Why did that make her feel disappointed? If Shinji didn't stop acting like a doormat, she had no problem treating him as such. He deserved nothing less. And it wasn't like she wanted to have him messing around with her panties—no girl would. But then at least he would be paying attention to her instead of some stupid TV program.

Well, she knew how to fix that.

Panties clenched tightly in her hand, Asuka marched out of the bathroom and back over to the living room. She tossed the panties in Shinji's startled lap.

“Wash them.”

Shinji looked down at the panties, but he was too frightened to move. He seemed utterly terrified of touching them—and, by extension, of touching their owner. It made Asuka's blood boil.

“Idiot!” she snapped, jamming her foot into his side. “Are you stupid? Get up.”

“Asuka, that's enough,” Misato called out, standing up from the table.

Asuka whipped her head around and fixed her with a glare. “Stay out of it!” she barked. “This is between me and the idiot!”

Misato was not intimidated. “Asuka, I'm warning you.”

“Or what!”

Moving with a speed Asuka had not anticipated, Misato walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from Shinji.

“Let me go!” Asuka reacted instinctively, struggling wildly against the older woman's hard grip and kicking her long legs. Misato refused to let her go, dragging her back which only intensified the redhead's violent struggles.

Misato was not big by Japanese standards, but she was strong and had no problem manhandling the smaller, more slender girl.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud as Asuka's thrashing foot connected solidly with Shinji face, followed by sickening whimper as the Third Child crumpled on the carpet, holding his nose.

“Shinji!”

Realizing what had just happened, Misato quickly let go of Asuka and rushed to Shinji's side. Asuka just stood there frozen with shock, staring down at the blood slowly seeping between his fingers onto the carpet like dripping red tendrils.

Shinji barely managed to sit up as Misato dropped to her knees next to him and had him tilt his head back. Pain was visible on his face just as concern was visible on Misato's. He moved his hands out of the way to let her have a look. There was blood everywhere. Asuka cringed.

“Looks broken,” Misato said, then she turned her head towards Asuka, her eyes bristling with unspoken accusation.

“You grabbed me!” Asuka yelled, all she could do to defend herself. “It wasn't my fault!”

Ignoring her, Misato took Shinji's arm and draped it over her shoulders. She helped him up and took him to the bathroom, having him keep his head back and apply pressure on his nose to stem the flow of blood. Asuka made to follow them.

Misato stopped her with an outstretched arm. “Go to your room.”

“It wasn't my fault!” Asuka snapped. “It's not like I wanted to hurt him! Why would I do that?”

“You were kicking him!”

“It wasn't my fault!” Asuka cried, her voice quivering.

Misato wasn't having any of it. The look on her face was one of pure resentment.

“No, it's never your fault, Asuka,” the purple-haired woman spat sarcastically. “It's not your fault you are always acting like a spoiled child. It's not your fault you don't seem to care about anyone or anything.”

The words stung, even more because she knew they were the truth. She didn't mean to hurt him, she just … lost her temper.

And she hurt him, a voice repeated inside her head. Like she always did.

Biting back a reply, Asuka spun around and rushed to her bedroom, pounding the floor noisily. She slammed the door shut behind her and toppled face-first on her bed. Burying her head under the pillow, she wished she had never bought those stupid panties.

 

It was late, but Asuka couldn't sleep. She lay on her bed, the short covers draped over her yet somehow not providing the least bit of comfort. For hours she had tossed and turned, alternating between closing her eyes and staring out at the familiar darkness of her room. But no matter how hard she tried, she could still hear the sickening noise her foot had made when it smacked into Shinji's face.

Asuka had expected that at any moment Misato would come barging through her door. She would blame her again, she would yell, and Asuka would answer in kind. She didn't want to, but she would. It was a reflex, like a defense mechanism. She could deal with yelling.

Misato never came.

Left to stew alone, angry and full of remorse without even the outlet brought on by confrontation, Asuka knew when she was being punished. She skipped dinner—she didn't want to eat anyway, and not with them. The room grew darker and darker until it was pitch black. She just lay there in bed, remembering and unable to sleep.

She sighed, a deafening sound in the gloomy silence. She rolled onto her side, her feet twisting together at the ankles as she curled up. Her arms tucked in against her chest, and she could feel her own heart beating and hear her breathing. Her eyes fixed on the wall next to her, a blank slab of nothingness. She didn't know how long she stared at it, before finally turning the other way.

Shinji was an idiot, she repeated for the umpteenth time. If only he'd done what she wanted he wouldn't have ended up getting kicked. If only he'd stood up for himself—if only he'd done anything. He was to blame and Asuka should be angry at him for getting her in trouble. Instead, all she felt towards him now was remorse.

She wasn't used to feeling that. Not at all. It really bothered her.

Finally, Asuka pushed her sheets away and sat up. Thick strands of her mane poured around her face, forcing her to brush them off with her hand. The room was warm but not stifling and she was so scantily dressed she was almost naked.

After a moment to gather her nerve, she slipped out of bed and walked to the door. Her barefooted steps were nearly silent as she crossed the hallway and came to stand in front of Shinji's door. She hesitated, but eventually she raised her hand and knocked softly.

“Hey, idiot, are you awake?”

Without waiting for a response, Asuka slid the door open. There was no lock, and for once she was thankful for the lack of privacy in Japanese culture. The room was dark, much smaller than Asuka's. In truth it was little more than a closet into which she had thrown his belongings after moving in. Shinji slept on a futon on the floor, wrapped in his blanket, his back to her. Asuka couldn't tell if he was faking.

Asuka dropped to her knees and leaned over him. Her heart sank in distress when she noticed that his nose was a dark purple bruise, swollen beyond recognition, both nostrils stuffed with cotton balls. His mouth was open, quivering as he breathed. Very gently, she reached down and squeezed Shinji's shoulder.

“Hey.” She was surprised at the softness in her voice. She hated hearing herself like that. “Wake up. I want to talk.”

Shinji stirred. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw her. He jumped up with a noise that was half started cry and half whimper. Asuka pulled her hand back as he recoiled from her like a startled mouse.

“Idiot,” she cursed, annoyed. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

The look on his face left some doubt about whether he believed her. It made her insides twist.

“Look, it was an accident, okay?” Asuka said. “You can't really think I'd want to do that to you.”

Was that the best she could do? Not even an apology?

“You were kicking me before,” he said rather pathetically.

“Yeah, but … ”

But what? Asuka wasn't sure. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but saying that without even managing to apologize to him just sounded so self-serving. She came here because she felt guilty and wanted to make herself feel better, not because she was truly sorry. Shinji would know that too. He wasn't that stupid. And it was true, wasn't it?

She looked at him, and even in the dark she could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. It surprised her to find no accusation there, no anger. She probably deserved both.

“I'll make it up to you,” Asuka said. In truth she had no idea how to do that, but it was better than openly admitting it. Her gaze wandered down, taking him in. She hated to see him like that, so small and shy, like those sad little boys at school that filled her locker with love letters. Worse was knowing that it was because he chose to. She knew what he could do, especially in his Eva Unit—that he could act like a man.

Suddenly, as her eyes fixed on his groin, Asuka had a thought. She wasn't a slut, but she had done that for boys at school before in lieu of sex and she knew how much they liked it. All the girls did it, though usually only to their boyfriends, and Shinji was more deserving than any of them by far.

I can’t do anything else, she thought. I can’t say I’m sorry so I might as well make him feel good.

Leaning forward, eyes narrowing in determination, Asuka placed her hands firmly on Shinji's shoulders. He looked up at her and stiffened under her touch. His face was suddenly confused, and he didn't seem to understand.

“W-what are you doing?” Shinji stammered as Asuka pushed him back against the wall, trapping him between it and herself.

“I said I'd make it up to you.” Asuka gave him a light shove, more to make sure he stayed put than anything else, and ran her hands under his shirt, down and down. His skin was warm and surprisingly soft. She could feel him trembling.

“Asuka … ”

“Shut up.” She had made up her mind, but it was more than that. Something drove her on almost instinctively, something like a heated glow between her legs. This was more than just an apology, she realized—she wanted Shinji. As her hands reached the waistband of his shorts, he made a high whimpering sounds. Her fingers wrapped around the elastic.

He could have said no. He could have told her to stop and push her off. He didn't do any of those things. His hands remained by his side, clutching the sheets as if to secure himself for what was coming.

Asuka saw her handiwork already on his face, the fat swollen nose, the dark bruises, the wide eyes full of uncertainty. She had done that, and she was sorry, and she hoped this was good enough to say it for her. She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest, beneath breasts she had always thought were too small, so loud she worried Shinji might hear it. Slowly, she dipped her head and closed her eyes.

Shinji made a noise that was half whimper and half moan as she kissed him.

It was not her first kiss, but it felt like it. Her lips welded on top of his, sealing their mouths together as she send her tongue inside the warm cavity. Shinji tensed, too frightened to kiss her back. That was okay. His breathing picked up, as did her own heartbeat. She moved without realizing it, letting herself get carried away by the moment. He still didn't resist, didn't kiss back. He was just there.

She was now straddling him, her knees sinking into the futon on either side. Her shorts were impossibly tight, rubbing against her in a rather pleasant way. He squirmed underneath her like a fish, and all the while she kissed him. Her hands pulled at his shorts, tugging them down, and then she reached for his manhood. He was hard.

Asuka pulled back from the kiss and looked down.

Like her, Shinji was completely hairless between the legs—something she had long attributed to wearing plugsuits. He wasn't big, but Asuka hadn't expected him to be. His penis stood up at attention like a flag pole, the rounded pinkish head almost completely covered by a flap of loose foreskin. His testicles were predictably small, two pinkish pebbles in a tight sack. 

I’ve been wrong this whole time, the redhead thought with amusement. He does have balls. 

Moving carefully, Asuka crawled backwards over him, until she was on her knees between his legs and her face was level with his erect member. She opened her mouth, soft lips parting, bracing for the taste she knew was about to come.

“W-wait,” Shinji whispered from above.

Asuka scowled up at him. “What?”

“Don't bite.”

“Idiot,” she retorted, all the while thinking that she was going to hate herself for this. He was just a stupid boy, not a man like Kaji and she was on her knees. Just the thought of what she must look like to him prickled her pride.

If she hadn't hurt him there was no way she would be finding herself in this situation, but even that failed to explain the tingling between her legs.

Giving a blowjob had never aroused her before. It was always more a business transaction than a personal one, meant to gain her favors, meant to make others owe her and do what she wanted. Even kissing was just another tool to get her way. Shinji was different. But why? Why did she want him so badly? What made him so special?

Why the hell does it matter, Asuka chided herself. You are about to suck his dick, not have his babies.

Trying to ignore further doubts, she dipped her head and opened her mouth. Shinji moaned as she took in his warm member, clutching her head with his hands, shuddering from the sensation spreading through him. Asuka was pleased with the reaction. She let her lips glide down his length, taking more and more of him into her warm cavity. One of her hands wrapped tightly around the root of the stalk, holding it firmly in place, while the other cupped his balls, massaging them. She had learned boys liked that.

When she pulled down on him, his foreskin rolled back, exposing the smooth pinkish head underneath. Asuka closed her lips tightly around his circumference and sucked. Shinji tossed his head back, moaning. His legs opened instinctively, beckoning her forward. Not wanting to disappoint, Asuka began bobbing her golden-red head up and down rhythmically, sucking as she went, her cheeks hollowing from the effort.

Her slurping sounds rose to match Shinjji's moans. She took a hold of his penis with both hands to steady it and picked up her pace. Asuka was not one to do things half-assed—though maybe some times bare-assed—and so she put her all into it. She was the best at everything she did, even if that only meant being the best at sucking dick. Up and down her head went, up and down, her lips gliding like a well-oiled seal on a piston.

This is humiliating, the haughty little girl inside her squealed. But she wasn't about to stop now. Asuka Langely Sohryu never backed down.

Letting his penis pop out, she worked her lip down the underside, kissing him as she went and finally taking a testicle in her mouth. On the way up she used her tongue, pressing it flat against his member and licking. When she slipped him back in her mouth he was slick with saliva.

It took only a few more bobs of her head and, with a grunt and thrusting hips, Shinji began to shoot his load.

Too late, Shinji warned, “A-Asuka, I'm coming!”

Asuka never swallowed, so she took his spurts and held them in her mouth. His cock pulsed as he came, ejecting one stream after another with such force a couple hit the back of her throat. Her mouth slowly filled, but she remained still, her lips a tight seal around the head of his cock. She couldn't believe how much there was, or how thick. It must have been a while since he last came. The taste was terribly bitter, like salt water, and the texture was quite gammy. In short, it was awful.

Shinji had all but gone limp on the futon, panting for breath. His eyes were closed.

Asuka pulled away, her face scrunched up in growing disgust, a gleaming white string connecting her puckered lips to Shinji's cock head. His cum was so thick in her mouth that she tried to chewed it, but as she worked her jaw a wave of nausea overcame her. She looked around, frantically searching for something she could in spit the nasty mouthful before she gagged on it.

Seeing an old empty glass on his nightstand, Asuka hurriedly jumped to her feet and dashed across the room. She spat his semen into the glass, heaving repeatedly to make sure she got it all out. Her stomach clenched, and for a moment she thought she might be sick.

The nausea passed, but the taste lingered.

Asuka straightened up and wiped a hand over her mouth. Shinji had also gotten up by then, tucking his softening member back into his shorts.

“I … I'm sorry,” he said. “I shouldn't have … I … ”

Asuka was annoyed. She turned to face him. “Stop apologizing. I know what happens when stupid boys like you get excited.” Her scowl deepened, but her cheeks were hot and flushed red. “If you tell anyone, I'll kill you.”

Shinji shook his head.

She should leave now. She should lie and say she hated it and that he was a pervert for wanting to have her do this. She should yell at him.

None of those things happened. She didn't leave, she didn't hate it, he wasn't a pervert, and she didn't yell at him. For what felt like an eternity they just stood there across from each other in the hot room, a thick wall of darkness between them. But darkness could not stop them. It was only the dark memories inside Asuka's own heart that held her back, the fear. A blowjob was not sex, and even a kiss meant little if it wasn't sincere. And there lay the problem.

It was.

Suddenly, the prospect of going back to her room, of simply being alone again, seemed daunting.

“I don't want to be alone.”

The words were out before she realized she had spoken then, lingering like dust in the air, a confession more heartfelt than anything she might have said short of admitting to being in love. They had echoed inside her head a million times, and sometimes she could barely stave off the tears. Once in a while she could not manage even that, and the reality of the words proved too much. Then she would bury her head under her pillow and cry.

She expected Shinji to pretend he didn't hear her, but then he nodded and said gently, “Maybe, um, you could stay here.” If anything he started to sound more uncertain. “You know, just for tonight.”

“With you?” Asuka chortled. The idea seemed so absurd it was the only reaction she managed, and yet …

Her laugh had visibly taken the courage out of Shinji. He sagged. “You are right,” he murmured. “I guess I just … nevermind. I don't blame you if you think it's funny.”

Asuka wanted to strangle herself. It wasn't the first time her mouth got in the way of her feelings, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Sadly, it was part of being who she was.

As Shinji went back to his futon in dejection and pulled the sheets over him, Asuka decided that it was probably best if she left. She struggled to keep her head up as she marched to the door, trying to avoid looking at Shinji and feeling even worse than she had when she came in, feeling like she had failed and ruined what little closeness they might have found. Ruined everything.

It was stupid to think a blowjob could fix their relationship, or do anything except prove to Shinji that his roommate was a slut. She could taste the truth in her mouth. But even so he had wanted her to stay, and she laughed in his face. His hopes were dashed, her pride was spared, and everyone got to be miserable. What else was she supposed to do?

I'm a teenager, Asuka suddenly thought, I'm allowed to change my mind.

Turning away from the door, she went over to Shinji and dropped to her knees next to him on the futon. He began to roll over, but she put a hand firmly on his shoulder to stop him.

He didn't understand. “What?”

“Don't turn,” she whispered. With that she grabbed the top of the sheets and slipped beneath them. They were much too short and much too small, but they were warm. “If you tell anyone—”

“You'll kill me,” Shinji finished for her. “I won't. I promise.”

Asuka shuffled back against him, until her bottom was pressed to his, and pulled the sheets tightly around her. Neither said anything, and she was glad because she had no idea what she might say if he decided to be stupid and talkative. They settled in quietly, the room dark and silent all around them save for their breathing. Asuka wondered briefly if Shinji Ikari snored and hoped he didn't.

That night, for the first time she could remember, the Second Child fell asleep without feeling alone.

 

She hated having to pretend nothing happened.

Early in the morning, Asuka had stirred and sat up and realized she was lying next to Shinji. He was still asleep, facing away from her like she had told him. With his eyes closed, his features seemed slack and childish. He was handsome, though, but she could have handsome from any of the boys in school who constantly tried to court her. Shinji had felt like more.

At night, in secret, maybe she could indulge in the fantasy that he was her lover. But it was daytime, the darkened room around them slowly becoming alive with color, and they had to stop pretending. Daylight was the best disinfectant, and very bad for hiding secrets.

She turned, reached down and tugged Shinji's shoulder. “Idiot, wake up. It morning.”

He stirred, mumbling something quietly that she didn't hear. His brow wrinkled, but his eyes remained closed.

“Hey!” Asuka shook him.

His eyes fluttered and opened, groggy with sleep. He looked up at her. “Asuka?”

As he sat up and began rubbing his eyes, Asuka pushed back and got to her feet. “Come on,” she said. “We have to get ready for school. Misato will get suspicious if we are late. You promised not to tell anyone, remember?”

He nodded.

With that Asuka did what she so nearly had the night before—she slid open his door, stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. Even stacked high with boxes and full with her furniture and her belongings strewn everywhere, her room seemed strangely empty. Asuka knew it wasn't a physical thing—it couldn't be—but more of an inner feeling, a sense that there was something missing which she had become all too familiar with. She looked at the door behind her almost without wanting to and sighed.

She changed quickly, fetching a bra from her drawer and donning each piece of her school uniform like armor. Sitting at the edge of her bed, she slipped on her socks then picked up her neural connectors, gave her hair a brush, and pinned it up in the usual fashion. She ran a hand through her bangs and down through her long orange-red mane. As a finishing touch, she rubbed some sweet-scented skin cream over her arms and legs, checked her eyebrows in the mirror to make sure they were perfect and applied a light pink gloss to her lips.

By the time she left her room and went into the kitchen Shinji was hurrying to fix up their bentos, already fully dressed in his school uniform. While he worked on getting that done, Asuka took a detour to brush her teeth and rinse the lingering aftertaste of cum out of her mouth. She really should have swished some mouthwash last night to keep all that spunk from festering, but, well, she just hadn't.

The school day was a slow, painful grind of yammering adults, ringing bells, gossip and Hikari's usually tedious admonitions about Asuka not doing her homework, not paying attention and generally not seeming like she cared at all about the GDP of Okinawa before Second Impact. German schools could be very technical, but Japanese ones were just ridiculously, viciously boring. Asuka was praying for an angel attack before recess.

She was praying even harder afterward. The day rolled on, ponderously, like a whale attempting to crawl its way into the local fish market. For the most part, she stayed clear of Shinji, thinking he would probably crack at the slightest provocation and spill the beans on their secret. Then everyone would know she had sucked his cock and she would never live it down. His bruises had attracted quite enough attention already. She didn't like how people were looking at him with pity, as he were some kind of battered housewife, and she certainly didn't like how seeing them made her feel. Only Rei Ayanami did not seem interested, sitting all by her lonesome by the window.

The doll is alone too, Asuka thought, but at least I'm trying to do something about it.

Around mid-afternoon she completely spaced out and started doodling on her notebook. The doodles mostly involved Unit-02 fighting angels, but one had a girl with familiar-looking hair clips sucking what could have been a lollipop—if lollipops had testicles hanging down from them. Another had the same girl lying on her back, legs up in the air with a certain boy climbing over her.

Eventually she decided to put an end to her short but brilliant artistic career and laid her head on her desk, shifting uncomfortably in her seat at the sodden sensation from beneath the gusset of her panties. Where the hell were those angels when you needed them? Nowhere, apparently.

When the last bell finally rang, Asuka hurriedly threw her things into her book bag and bolted before Hikari could finish instructing her classmates to rise and bow for the teacher. The hall was full of people and voices. Asuka had to press her way down the hall to her locker. She ignored the love notes stuck to the door as she opened it and changed the rubber-soled indoor slippers for her regular street shoes. She looked around, but Shinji was not around so she left. The idiot had probably volunteered for clean-up duty like always. She found that very annoying.

She ate out, stopping at a fast food place on her way home and nearly missing the next train. Her NERV credit card paid for the convenience. She was still sipping on her cup when she swiped her key to get in the apartment. Kicking off her shoes, she tossed her bags on the kitchen table and went into her room, ignoring the penguin sitting in front of the television watching what appeared to be a soap opera.

Then, craving a shower, she marched back across the living room. When she returned to the kitchen, Shinji was there, his book bag slung over his shoulder and a tired look on his face. The bruises were there too.

“Took you long enough,” the teen redhead snorted when she saw him. “Did Hikari tell you to stay or did you decide to be a slave all on your own?”

He seemed almost embarrassed. “She asked me. You were gone so quickly, and she said she needed help with the clean-up.”

“Of course,” Asuka's voice dripped with disapproval. She went to step around him.

He moved in front of her, blocking her way.

Asuka glared at him, fighting back the urge to yell. But then their eyes met and she saw something there—a kind of seriousness or maybe just plain old determination—that took the edge off her anger.

Her tone became oddly soft. “Shinji?'

The boy's gaze dropped somewhere close to her feet. “I, um, just wanted to say I'm sorry.”

Her brow wrinkled. She hated his apologies because the were generally meaningless, but this was different. “For what?”

“For last night,” he said. Somehow she knew he would go there. “For … you know. I shouldn't have made you do that.”

“Are you stupid? You didn't make me do anything.”

Shinji shook his head. “No, I know. Not like that. I just …”

“You just didn't refuse.” That was the best way to put it, Asuka thought. “So what? You are not the first guy to have a girl's mouth around his dick. I guarantee you half the girls in class have done it.”

That seemed to throw him for a loop, and Asuka realized how completely clueless he was when it came to sex. No wonder he was still a virgin.

“It's not that unusual,” she added with a haughty pout. “Girls do it for boys they like … and more.”

Asuka winced on the inside at her own words. Could she have possibly sounded more desperate?

“But I …”

“Just don't get the wrong idea. I'm okay with it if you want to think you owe me. I'm even okay if you want to make it up to me. Just don't think it makes us boyfriend and girlfriend. It doesn't. I ...” she hesitated, trying to find the right way to say what she wanted to say. Then she decided to be honest. “My feelings are complicated. I don't want things to be complicated between us.”

He seemed to understand that. “Okay.”

“Hey, it's not like I hated it or anything. Next time we should use my room, though. My bed is more comfortable than that stupid futon.”

Predictably, Shinji's most telling reaction was embarrassment, and so she didn't know if he got the hint or not. She really hoped he did; not even Shinji Ikari could be that dense and she sure as hell wasn't about to make this any easier on him.

Maybe he really is that dumb, Asuka suddenly thought. What does that say about me wanting to be with him? God, this is so stupid.

They left it at that. Asuka excused herself and slipped into the bathroom. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and threw them in the laundry basket. As she did she glared at the plastic bin suspiciously, remembering how this whole thing with Shinji had started over laundry. Then she ran the shower and turned it up as hot as she could stand.

Stepping under the spray, the water was like a thousand hot fingers pressing all over her skin. It poured down her body in a torrent, streaming around her slender curves and washing away the grime of urban life and taking some of the day's weariness with it. Her hair became a wet sheet, sticking to her face, back and shoulders. She dipped her head and close her eyes. Inevitably, her thoughts turned to Shinji.

They had barely spent any time together before Asuka had started to find him seriously annoying. He always acted so sheepishly, trying to avoid conflict and doing whatever other people wanted. Yet somehow when it came to her he always missed the mark. She shouldn't have to tell him what she needed, he should take the initiative and do it on his own. But he was too much of a doormat and too cowardly.

She tried to picture Shinji in her mind, clad in his plugsuit, charging into battle in Unit-01, pulling her out of that volcano, being brave.

Her hand wandered down to her aching pussy, but as she slipped a finger inside she knew it wasn't enough. She pumped the finger a little, trying to work up to it, and went as far as squeezing one of her breasts and twisting the dainty nipple while thrusting her pelvis. A second finger went in, pumping gently and dripping hot water into her opening. She bit her lip as a moan threatened to escape.

Like many girls at school, Asuka took pride in the fact that she was sexually active. In her case, however, having gone to college with much older students had resulted in an a kind of insistent curiosity from a much earlier age. Masturbation had been her first recourse, and she had to admit there was something incredibly satisfying about making herself feel good without the need to depend on boys. For a strong-willed, independent girl like her it was a blissful thing. Other girls disagreed. Playing with yourself was fine for little girls, but sex with a boy meant being grown up. 

It was her last roommate who finally challenged her to lose her virginity before graduation. By then Asuka had developed into a proud and arrogant Eva pilot, her body fast blossoming into womanhood, but if she was going to consider herself an adult she decided she should act like one as well. 

She did it at a campus graduation party with a young freshman whose name she couldn’t recall, as close to her age as college students got. He was handsome and shy, and, like her, curious. She had noticed the way he looked at her and someone mentioned that he might be interested. Between that and the alcohol, it was all the excuse she needed. Asuka had confronted him and one thing led to another. Before she knew it they absconded to the bathroom, where she quickly found herself bent over the sink with her skirt flipped up above her waist and white cotton panties bunched down around her ankles. He at least had the good sense to pull out before he came, spurting his seed on her creamy buttocks. 

Asuka did not remember what they said, or even if they said anything at all, but she remember that it had been incredibly painful at first. She had been in tears and bleeding by the time it ended, and afterward was filled with so much regret she wasn’t sure she wanted to have sex again. It had been a mistake, one she didn’t think she was making at the time it happened but a mistake nonetheless. She felt nothing for that boy, and he felt nothing for her beside a desire for her body and its little hole. From then on she decided to reserve her body for someone special, like Kaji. She graduated two weeks later and left the country shortly after. 

Arriving in Japan was a shock. Japanese boys could be quite handsome, and while Asuka still didn’t put out, she had several times found herself in a secluded toilet stall rubbing one off, and once or twice on her knees using her mouth like many of the other girls did. It was humiliating, but the boys always seemed to enjoy it. 

Somehow it wasn’t enough with Shinji. She had told him the truth when she said her feeling were complicated, but then she was simply not used to having feelings like those for other people. And in the few occasions when she had the results were always hurtful. In that way blowjobs seemed like a blessing--you didn’t have to like the person you were doing it with, you just had to do it. 

But Shinji liked her. If he didn't he wouldn't have let her touch him the way she had; he wouldn't have asked her to stay the night with him. And she liked him back, otherwise she would have left and returned to her room and to be miserable.

She could be miserable all on her own; she didn't need or want to get Shinji involved with that. He didn't need to know. Not even about her mother.

When her orgasm finally broke it came with a whimper instead of a bang, and so unsatisfying it made Asuka wonder why she even bothered. She stood there under the shower for a long moment, letting her fingers linger in her wet snatch as if that would allow her to get more out of it.

It didn’t.

Asuka sighed, reluctantly removing her fingers. The few thin strings of juice dangling from her were quickly washed away and took any remaining desire with them. Suddenly she felt dirty. 

She reached for a bottle of liquid soap and lathered up, being particularly careful between her legs. When that was done, she rinsed the foam away and turned around to let the water cascade down her smooth back and the shapely swell of her bottom. Washing her luscious golden-red mane took a considerable amount of time, but it was worth it. The cramped space filled with steam from the hot water, and the sweet scent of shampoo and body wash filled her nose.

Aromatherapy it was not, but it did make her feel better. Rising thoroughly one last time, Asuka turned off the water and stepped out, dripping water all over the warm floor. She took a towel from the nearby rack, dried the worst of it and wrapped it around her hair like a turban. She used a second towel to cover her body.

She left the bathroom in a puff of steam and headed straight to her room, a hand clutching the knot securing her towel. Had she been alone in the apartment she might not have bothered with the towel at all, but she wasn't so she did.

Once in the privacy of her room, Asuka discarded the towels, finished drying her hair in the nude and then slipped into a loose sleeveless nightshirt that barely made it down to her thighs worn over a fresh pair of pink panties.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening she spent in the living room watching TV while Shinji tried—and failed—to do his homework.

Several times she had to get up to help him with a particularly difficult calculus problem, endlessly teasing him about how much he sucked at math in the process. He would apologize and quickly forget everything she'd said. After the second attempt to explain the same problem, Asuka decided that he wouldn't learn anything if she did his homework for him. She grabbed a cushion and, ignoring further requests for help, laid herself out on her stomach in front of the TV. She stared at the flickering screen, the whole time aware that Shinji was doing the same with her. More than once she reached back absently to tug at the hem of her shirt, making sure it covered what it was supposed to.

Shinji continued to watch her, though of course he tried to pretend he wasn't. But Asuka knew; she could feel his eyes on her bare skin. For a moment she wished he would grow a pair and make a move on her already.

He knows I don't bite, Asuka thought angrily.

Finally, after nearly two hours of this, Asuka decided to go to bed early rather than deal with the tension. Rising to her feet, she bid Shinji goodnight—admittedly a pathetic attempt to get a response she might like from him. He said goodnight but nothing more. Asuka walked away. Her room was totally dark once she closed the door behind her. She had to trod carefully to avoid stepping on anything as she climbed on the bed and slipped between the sheets. The mattress was soft, the sheets were warm, and she was comfortable.

And no matter what she did she couldn't sleep. She twisted and turned, staring out at the wall and the ceiling. Before long she could not bear looking at the emptiness anymore so she curled up facing the wall and closed her eyes.

 

The knock on her door came so faintly that at first Asuka thought she dreamed it. Then it came again, followed by the sound of her door sliding open.

“Asuka?”

Shinji's voice.

Asuka rolled lazily on her bed and sat up, brushing away scattered bangs on tousled orange-red hair from her eyes. She looked up and saw Shinji's slender form standing at her door. The hall was black behind him.

“What do you want?” she hissed, sleeplessness making her sound harsher than she meant to.

“I can't sleep,” he said. “I thought that maybe … ”

Asuka did not speak her answer; anything she could say just sounded ridiculous. Instead, she scooted over. Shinji got the hint, shuffling carefully closer, dragging his feet so heavily it made Asuka wonder whether he really wanted to share her bed and whether she really wanted to let him.

But she did.

Shinji climbed on next to her with the caution of a man entering a lion's cage. Rather than simply lying down as she had done the night before, he remained on his knees, his face only inches away from hers.

The swelling of his nose had subsided, but the shadows remained around his eyes, giving him a somber look to balance the embarrassment he obviously felt being here. Asuka wondered what tale he had told at school. Eva related, no doubt. Something vaguely heroic. It was better than admitting he'd been kicked in the face by a girl. Even if that girl happened to be Asuka Langley Sohryu.

The memory of the event made something twist in Asuka's gut.

“Well?” she asked bluntly. “Are you going to do anything?”

“I … I just thought … after what you said I thought maybe you'd like me to … ”

Asuka had to smile. “Room service? Is that what this is?”

He started blathering again, but by then Asuka had run out of patience. She pounced, hungry for contact, grabbing his collar and pulling him to her. When he opened his mouth to protest, she clamped her lips over his and kissed him.

It felt as good as she remembered. Ever since she was a little girl Asuka had loved kissing. She had meant to give her first kiss to Kaji, but like many other things that dream never turned into reality. Instead she gave it to some boy in college whose name she couldn't remember. There had been no passion then, only curiosity.

At first Shinji didn't respond, letting her kiss him to her heart's content, but then, gently, he began to kiss back, leaning forward until he was on his hands and knees on the bed.

When did he become so bold, the redhead wondered, or so good at this.

Her own eagerness was getting the better of her. Her heart pounded in her chest, the room suddenly, unbearable hot. After a moment Asuka broke the kiss, leaving a thin strand of saliva dangling between their glistening lips. Her eyes darted down his body, and she saw the tent on the front of his shorts.

“Do you make a habit of breaking into girl’s bedrooms in the middle of the night?” she asked him, reaching for the bottom of his shirt. 

“N-no,” Shinji stammered as she pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

Asuka found that amusing. “Just my room, then?” She placed her fingers under the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down. His member was already hard, sticking up between his legs like a fleshy flagpole.

Looking at it, Asuka found she didn't mind his awkwardness. This part of him knew exactly what to do. But before it got that far there was something she needed to ask.

She raised her head and locked her bright blue eyes on his pale blue ones. 

“Do you like me?”

The blush on his cheek seemed to turn an even deeper shade of crimson. “I ...” the words stuck in his throat. His gaze moved down her body, all loose fabric and skin. Physically he liked her, Asuka knew, but that wasn't what she had asked.

Asuka waited—waited for the one sentence that would validate the way she felt, the one thing that would make the lust and the embarrassment worth it.

“I thought you hated me.”

That wasn't it, but at least it was honest.

“I thought you hated me too,” Asuka admitted. Something came over her, a deep empty feeling in her chest. “Some times when you won’t look at me that's all I can think about. You won’t look at me because you hate me. You hate me so much you don't care if you hurt me.”

Shinji urgently shook his head. “I never meant to—”

“I don't care what you meant!” She yelled at him, her glare full of sudden anger and she fought the urge to slap him. “I'm telling you what you did!

“I'm sorry.” Realizing there was probably nothing more he could say to that, Shinji remained silent.

Asuka laid back on the bed, her head propped up by her pillow, trying to decide. “Take your clothes off,” she ordered finally. “All of them. My room, my rules.”

The Third Child could have refused, and maybe he should have, and then she would have kicked him out and never talked to him again. Instead, he climbed off the bed and began pushing his shorts and underwear down his legs. His movements were hurried and awkward, but eventually he managed to step out of his clothes. He was completely naked when he got back on the bed, with only the darkness to spare his modesty. It didn't do a very good job.

Asuka looked him over and liked what she saw.

“Not bad,” she said.

Shinji had no answer to that. But Asuka did.

Taking him by the hand, she pulled him towards her and was on him again like a hungry cat, seizing his face and welding her lips to him even as moved over her. Her heart was pounding as she worked her way down his neck, pecking at him as she went.

He straddled her waist, his knees digging in against her sides. Asuka hated being on the bottom, but she knew—they both did—that if she didn't want him to touch her he never would have been able to get near her in the first place. When he placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed back gently she simply let him. Alarms rang in her head, calling on her to beat the crap out of him, but she couldn't bring herself to listen. Maybe it was the shock. Maybe.

Or maybe she really just wanted him.

Now lying helpless beneath him, Asuka growled and spread her legs. “You can touch me, you know,” she murmured huskily.

The lack of resistance seemed to make the Third Child bolder. His hands trembled uncertainly as they moved down, stroking her sides through the thin material of her shirt. Asuka had to grab them and bring them to cup her small, barely-there breasts. Her hard nipples tingled at his touch, little pearls of pale pink flesh aching to be played with. When his fingers finally closed around them, Asuka gave a gasp. He pulled back.

“Idiot,” she hissed, her eyes foggy and teeth bared. “Why are you stopping?”

“I thought—”

“Don't think. This isn't like your stupid homework.” She punched him playfully in the arm, though still hard enough to make her point. “Go on. Before I change my mind.”

Even in the dark she could see a solemn determination on his bruised face. It caught her by surprise. She didn't often see him like that, and never outside his Eva. Her breath left her as he shuffled down on his knees and grabbed for her panties.

“If you tell me to stop,” Shinji whispered, his fingers already probing beneath Asuka's waistband, “I'll stop.”

“I'm not scared of you.”

Rather than letting him take her panties, however, Asuka slipped her thumbs under the waistband and wiggled out of them on her own. She tossed them aside, leaving them crumpled in a wad next to them. Shinji stared at her nudity with wide eyes and a wider mouth, and Asuka was suddenly so overcome by embarrassment that she had to fight the urge to cover herself with her hands as a hot blush rose to her cheeks.

Her pussy was a tight, hairless slit with thin pink lips that nearly disappeared into the surrounding flesh whenever she closed her legs. At the top was a small fold of skin that hooded her small yet extremely sensitive clitoris. Her opening itself was little more than a pink crease outlined by thin pink lips set on a gently-rising mound as soft and squishy as it was bald, and inside was a tight pink envelope she normally had trouble fitting more than two fingers in when she masturbated.

Asuka had always hated how young she looked down there. Men like Kaji always preferred girls with experience, and while she did have some she thought it should show. Even if she claimed not to be a virgin, nobody would believe her just from looking at her body. Once they got inside, though …

Shinji didn't seem to care. There was a look on his face that was pure awe, a desire Asuka had seldom seen. He wanted her, as well he should.

“Is this your first time?” Asuka asked him.

He looked apologetic and then turned his head away. He could have lied, but that face would have betrayed him instantly. Then he said in a small voice, “No.” 

“What?” Asuka was so surprised she wanted to slap him. “Are you serious?”

“It was Toji’s idea,” Shinji explained, then shrugged helplessly. He seemed so ashamed it was miracle he could speak at all. “He took me to this party. I didn’t want to go, but …” 

“Who?” Asuka suddenly felt a pang of jealousy, and for a moment refused to believe it was true. But then why make something like that up? Why not just lie to her? 

“S-some girl,” Shinji answered softly. “I never got her name. We just did it. It was dark, and there so many people. I had a little to drink and then I was on the sofa and she was straddling me. I don’t even remember what she looked like.”

Just like me, Asuka thought. We wasted our innocence with the wrong people. 

It hurt to know that, but then again what could she do? She wasn’t going to be his first and he wouldn’t be hers. In a way it was a twisted and bitter sort of justice. Being spoiled made them equal. 

And maybe it didn’t really matter that much. Sex made them grown-ups, so maybe all it really meant was that they were both adults, doing what adults did just as she always wanted. They couldn’t be each other’s first, but they could still have each other; they could still share something special, a bond not unlike what they shared with their Evas. That nobody could take. Their past and even future was less important than a single moment of the here and now in her bed.

Besides, a little experience would only make the sex that much better.

“I’m willing to forgive you if you do the same,” Asuka finally said. She lifted a long coltish leg and placed her pretty foot on his shoulder—the same foot that had left the marks on his face. Her other leg hooked around his waist. “Everybody makes mistakes, right?”

Shinji didn't seem to know what to say. He raised his head, looking up from her snatch to her face, and his bruised face filled her vision. But only for a moment, because then she was was pulling him in with her legs until he was fully on top of her, closed her eyes and trapped him with a kiss.

He was clumsy and uncertain, but that merely added to her excitement. He may have had his first but he certainly did not know much about it. Not that Asuka herself was much better. But that did not stop her from taking the lead.

Still lip-locked and sucking on his tongue, she ran her hands all over him, digging with her heels as her body revelled in the tide of sensations. Shinji was lean but not overly muscular, with a slender frame and smooth skin that any girl would be glad to have. The lack of hair down below made him seem younger than he was. That was okay with Asuka.

Suddenly, she could not stand being clad anymore. She wanted to be naked, like Shinji, to be free, to have their nude bodies rubbing together, skin to skin, flesh to flesh, to be with him and have nothing between them.

“Wait,” Asuka whispered, grabbing the hem of her shirt. They broke the kiss only for the short moment it took Asuka to lift her arms and pull the garment up over her head, then they were back at it, writhing and moaning into each others mouth. She was now completely naked, pinned to the bed by Shinji's thighs and his weight, her body was his to explore. The heavy smell of sweat and sex hung heavy around them, and she found it delightful.

He could do anything he wanted with me, Asuka realized. I wouldn't try to stop him.

The Third Child, however, was apparently satisfied with kissing so she had to take matters in her own hands, literally. Her still-budding breasts were too small to bounce, but what they lacked in size they made up in sensitivity. They proved it as she grabbed one in her right hand and squeezed. Her breath became a loud, desperately eager panting even as her hips thrust up against him. She spread her legs wider, and found her hairless cunny dripping.

To her surprise, Shinji followed her lead, spreading his hands over her breasts so that her painfully hard nipples were between his fingers.

A cry escaped her lips, muffled by his mouth, and her mind fogged with pleasure. He was lying almost completely on top of her, as if she were nothing more than a living, breathing body pillow. Actually, that was more or less just what she had become—a soft, warm pillow of flesh, of slick sweat-beaded skin and loose orange hair; of long legs ready to spread and bare feet; of small breasts and pointy nipples coupled with a pink wet snatch, all burning.

This is a dream, Asuka thought vaguely as Shinji's bodily warmth enveloped every inch of her being. This is a dream. There's an angel screwing with my mind. I'm in the hospital with a concussion. It can't be real.

But it felt real, and in the end that was what mattered most.

Unable to help herself, Asuka sent her hand down between her legs, moaning as two fingers hooked inside her steamy pink cunt. Clear, musky honey poured out in such amount she could barely feel the tightness of her slit. She had always known she was a leaker and a squirter, and her panties were often spotted after a long day of sexual frustration when she didn't get a chance to masturbate. But she had never been so wet and willing.

A proud voice inside her head chided her for being such a whore and for letting him do this to her. “Fight!” it screamed. “Or at least have the decency to be ashamed.”

Meanwhile, her cunt just begged to be fucked.

In the end it was an easy choice, because at that moment the proud Asuka Langley Sohryu was her cunt.

“Put it in,” Asuka blurted out as her spine turned to jelly and she laid back on the mattress, spreading her legs so wide her feet rested on their sides. Her hand rubbed with wanton abandon, grinding against her pussy as if to put out the fire of her lust. All it did was fan the flame. “I want you to put it in.”

Shinji seemed suddenly uncertain. “Are you sure?”

“Do you think I would be taking my panties off if I weren't sure?” In a fit of sudden annoyance, Asuka reached out for her discarded panties, crumpled in a wad by her side, and rubbed them on his face.

The brown-haired boy pushed up on his arms, shaking his head.

Suppressing a sigh, Asuka took him by the hair and pulled him back on top of her. Then, thinking better of it, she pushed him roughly to the side and kicked out her long legs, using their momentum to carry her whole body into a roll until she ended up straddling Shinji's waist.

“Idiot,” she murmured, her voice low but firm. “You're the one who came looking for me. Now I'm all hot and bothered, and it's your fault. So you are going to fix it. Understand?”

He nodded, though Asuka didn't know what else he might have done. She was going to be his and he was going to be hers. It wasn't a choice.

A red flush glowed on his face, his eyes shimmering with desire as he gazed up at her. The bruises seemed to fade in that blush. The sight of them filled Asuka with determination. She fell on him like a hawk on a rabbit, hungry and aggressive, eating him up with her lips and pinning him to the bed with every part of her body she could press against him.

His hands found her breasts again seemingly almost by themselves, kneading her hot flesh in a clumsy but very pleasant way. Asuka sent one of her own hands to grab his member in response, pumping it with slow firm strokes. Clear droplets of pre-cum oozed from the tip and were quickly smeared like lotion over his flushed skin. Then she pushed off, escaping his grip but keeping her hold on him, and for the second time in as many days found herself on her knees between Shinji Ikari's legs.

Eagerly, she bent down to wrap her hot mouth around his penis and sucked in her cheeks. He moaned as she did, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut.

Asuka's senses flooded with him, the scent of his penis, the taste of his leaking fluid, the feel of his warm skin. Her lips tightened around his circumference, and she bobbed her head slowly, causing his loose foreskin to roll back and sucking on him from top to bottom. Sloppy wet noises rose to meet his moans as she lathered his dick in a thick layer of her drool.

Hands and mouth would be enough to make him cum, but she wanted much more … and Asuka always got what she wanted. When he was suitably prepared, the horny redhead peeled off her mouth and climbed back on her saddle. This time she quickly lined him up with her sopping entrance, carefully nestling his throbbing head between her small labia with her hand.

“Stupid Shinji,” she told him as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. “I won’t go easy on you.”

He did not hesitate. “I didn’t think you would.”

The words encouraged her--whatever he thought this might be at least he didn’t have any illusions. If he wanted some kind of flowery love-making he should go read a romance novel. Real sex was not like that. 

Asuka made a determined face and slowly lowered herself onto the waiting pole below. A low moan escaped her as the soft nether lips of her cunt parted to let Shinji's stiff member enter her, spreading open the tightly closed, drooling wet sheath within. Shinji groaned and squirmed beneath her, his eyes fluttering as he was overcome with pleasure. Asuka could feel him pulsing as inch after inch wormed its way inside her, penetrating flesh and lust.

Not having done this since that first time, Asuka had expected some pain and was surprised by the lack of it. She did not remember much but she certainly remembered the pain, and yet somehow this time was different. 

Shinji was different.

A shudder went through her as he bottomed out, squishing the soft mouth of her cervix a good half inch further up into her body. She was panting loudly, dainty chest heaving. Stuffed full, her vagina clamped tightly around Shinji's not-too-impressive girth. Asuka leaned forward, adjusting herself in her saddle, watching as Shinji winced. She placed both her hands on his bare chest and raised her bottom as she bent down to kiss him. His shaft slid out partially, glistening thickly with her love juices. Asuka did not recall ever being so wet. Or so horny.

With Shinji gasping and tearing up under her, she began thrusting her pelvis, slowly at first, then riding him more earnestly, up and down. His hands wrapped around her waist, forcefully enough to keep her from falling off but not to restrain her movements.

Shinji's moans were music to her ears, and she loved the feeling of him between her legs, filling her with his manhood. Her own moans rose, a loud steady rhythm to match that of her pelvis, forward and back, up and down, in and out. Clear glistening secretions gushed from her like an open faucet. Her face grew red, her body hot and sweaty as her heart pounded away in her chest as if trying to break loose.

Her bottom was now a blur of movement, bouncing up and down with wanton abandon and making a wet smacking noise every time her buttocks landed on his thighs. The smell of sweat and sex filled her nostrils. Her breathing had turned ragged, half a whimper and a moan and all lust. Shinji was writhing beneath her, his back arched and his eyes closed. Asuka could feel his pulse throbbing through the cock inside her moist, warm depths.

“God!” she cried out, lost in her pleasure. “Yeah. God, Shinji!”

“Hhhgh!” The brown-haired boy could only grunt in response, his body covered head to toe in sweat. He was on the edge, racing her to the finish line. His mouth was wide open, hips thrusting upwards to meet her.

Asuka wanted more. She had to get more. A hand moved to her pussy and took her swollen, rock hard clitoris between thumb and forefinger, rolling it back and forth as if it were a piece of candy. Almost instantly her hand became drenched in the honey of her sex. Her other hand, meanwhile, had found its way to Shinji's nipple, taking it and twisting it.

He was grunting when he began to empty his load inside of her. Asuka felt him throb repeatedly, followed by a warm tide spreading out from her lower belly. Over and over he pumped his seed into her, half a dozen spurts, a dozen, more, Asuka couldn't really tell.

Condom, she thought absently, I should have made him use a condom. I don't want to be pregnant.

There would be time enough to worry about that later. Not now. She was reaching her limit, her mind drowning in pleasure, and she didn't want to think about anything but that. She picked up the pace, bouncing up and down and thrusting her pelvis. Firm young buttocks flattened on impact whenever she landed on his hips and thighs, sending that distinct slapping noise of flesh on flesh booming across the room. Her eyes stung as tears streamed down her hot, crimson face.

Instinct took over. Her body moved all on its own, dragging her closer to that primal release she craved. She was ready to burst, the penis pumping in and out of her shooting waves of electricity coursing through her spine, panting and gasping as her lungs struggled for air. Her small chest heaved, dainty pink nipples hard as ice. Sweat sprayed off her with each bounce, flying into the air like a mist.

And then she was there.

“Kyyyyaa!” The noise that came out of her was less haughty school idol and more angry cat in heat, a sort of mewling growl that grew into a high-pitched squeal.

She shuddered violently with the intensity of an earthquake, her pussy convulsing and gushing a torrent of clear juice from her stretched folds. She grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as the orgasm crashed over her in a single all-consuming wave. Her every muscle tensed, tighter and tighter, and then, suddenly, went limp.

For a moment she forgot who she was, where she was and what she was doing. All she knew was that everything felt so good. Her head spun wildly, making her dizzy. When Shinji pulled her down towards him she was beyond resisting, so weak had she become. She flopped meekly down on top of him, her breasts flattening against his chest as his arms wrapped around her, breathing hard and still leaking from her swollen, flooded sheath.

Shinji's voice was scratchy when he spoke. “A-Asuka, I … I did it inside.”

“I know … ” Asuka panted, as if she could have missed him packing her full of his spunk. “It's okay.”

It really wasn't, but what else could she say? She had been so eager she hadn't even given it any thought, and thinking about it after it was done wouldn't help. Bringing that up would just ruin the moment.

“You did good,” she told him, combing her fingers through his hair. And then added with an impish grin, “For an idiot.”

“I … ”

“Just shut up and kiss, dummkopf.”

And so they kissed again, as deeply and passionately as their mouths would allow, tongues swirling and slick with saliva as their bodies slithered together like mating snakes. His face was flushed red and shimmering. His eyes had turned foggy, yet seemed alive and welcoming, warm.

She was finished now--truly finished. Asuka knew. There would be no more boys after Shinji. He had spoiled her, and she loved him for it. Maybe in time she would tell him.

Exhausted and panting for breath, Asuka broke the kiss and climbed off him, letting his deflated member fall out of her with a wet slap. She collapsed on the bed next to him and into his arms. They held each other as the glow of orgasm faded and the high receded, leaving behind only sweat-drenched bodies, sore privates, and full hearts. Asuka had never felt so naked, so helpless, or so glad to be with someone. She nestled against him, nuzzling her head on the crook of his neck and mewling tiredly as she basked in the sweetness of her release.

Her hair was a mess and stuck to her uncomfortably like glue. Every inch of skin was covered in sweat, and her pussy slowly leaked his cum and her own on the mattress. And yet, as she lay there in Shinji's embrace, Asuka had never felt better. This was what she always imagined being happy was supposed to feel like. What she always wanted to feel and never thought she would.

They lingered like this for a long time, too weary to dress or even to move, a mass of young bare flesh, legs tangled together, arms around each other, joined by the bonding between their sexes. No sheets, no clothes, only skin.

Asuka felt herself slipping, swallowed up by the enormity of what she had done and who she had done it with. Shinji never let go of her, and when she realized that he wouldn't a tired smile came to her face.

“We should do this every night,” she whispered in his ear, and closed her eyes.

She was asleep before she knew it.

 

The next time Asuka opened her eyes it was morning.

She found herself lying face down on her bed, still completely naked and sticky all over with dried sweat and cum. The room was unbearably hot, even stifling, with the only light filtering in through the slats on the window blinds. The air reeked of sex, a thick, heady scent that seemed to permeate everything. It took Asuka a moment to realize it wasn't just the room that stank: she smelled as well.

Pushing up on her arms, the teen redhead groaned. She forced her aching body to sit on the mattress where a large stain on the sheets marked last night's leftovers. Her head was throbbing, and her lower belly felt as though it was made out of cement. But her pussy hurt the most of all. How many time did she cum? One? Two? Did Shinji molest her and make her cum again when she was asleep?

“Shinji …”

Asuka looked around but saw no sign of the brown-haired boy. The idiot must have gotten dressed and gone to school by now.

She reached down absently and hissed between clenched teeth at the slightest touch of her sore cunt. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn somebody had been kicking her there. The smooth skin was sticky and coated in a heavy lather of dried-up secretions, but other than that there was no evidence of the sex that had left her in such a state.

“I just wanted to make it up to him,” she told herself, staring out blankly. In the end it was Shinji who had made her feel so good, and more. Shinji had rocked her world, shaken the loneliness until it had come tumbling down like an old wall. Once she had teased him about that—the impenetrable Wall of Jericho—and he'd done nothing. And she had hated him for it.

But last night … last night was what she wanted since the moment she met him. Did that mean she was ready to love him now? Could she allow herself that much?

She looked around again, and noticed the conspicuously empty spot on her bed where he had laid. “Was I wrong?”

Her head was about to explode so she decided to stop asking questions. Struggling groggily to her feet, she found her panties and nightshirt folded neatly on the stand by her bed, though she did not remember folding them or leaving them there. She pulled on her panties and clumsily slipped into the shirt, tugging it down as she stumbled to the door, bow-legged and aching. She headed for the kitchen, desperately needing a shower and some food—food first.

Misato was just finishing her coffee. She lifted her head as Asuka came into the kitchen and gave her a sharp look. The NERV Major was barely clad in a yellow top that seemed incapable of containing her large breasts and a pair of cut-off jeans. To Asuka's surprise, Shinji was standing by the stove, his back turned, dressed in the same pair T-shirt and shorts he had worn overnight. His pink apron covered his front, a spatula clutched in his right hand.

“Good morning,” the boy said to her, glancing over his shoulder.

“What time is it?” Asuka rubbed sleep from her eyes with the back of a hand.

Shinji looked at the clock on the wall, which for some reason Asuka had not thought to do. “Ten thirty,” he said.

Asuka frowned. She padded towards the table, slowly so as not to lose her balance. “You'll miss school.”

“It's Saturday, remember?”

“Oh.” Obviously she didn't remember and he was stupid for asking. She glared at him, doing her best to seem haughty. “Well, of course I remember. But you should have woken me up anyway. You shouldn't just …” Leave me, she was about to say but caught herself. “You shouldn't assume I don't want breakfast just because it’s Saturday.”

They exchanged a look.

“I … I'm sorry,” Shinji whispered, and there was a solemn tone in his voice that told her this wasn't the usual meaningless apology, maybe even that he understood. “I thought you’d like it better if I let you sleep.”

“Don’t do it again,” Asuka warned him, and she meant it. She wasn’t going to be sharing her bed with someone who would up and leave at the first sign of daylight.

Shinji hesitated, as if trying to decide exactly what it was they were talking about. Then he nodded and said, “Okay.”

Asuka pulled out a chair and sat down in the hard wooden seat, wincing as she did.

“I still want to eat.” She folded her arms on the table surface and laid her head tiredly on top of them. “I don’t care with it is, just hurry up.”

Like the good little worker bee he was, the Third Child set about making her breakfast. Asuka was glad that, for once, she was spared being forced to break her thoughts and feelings down for him. She wouldn’t always be willing to explain, and he shouldn’t expect her to.

It was complicated, she had told him before. But hopefully not so much that he never got it.

“Asuka, are you feeling well?” the redhead suddenly heard Misato ask from the other end of the table.

“I’m fine,” Asuka said without lifting her head or looking at her guardian. “I had a rough night, that’s all.” She could almost hear Shinji gulping guiltily clear across the room. It made her fight the urge to smile. She had always enjoyed holding secrets over people, and he was a particularly enticing target—of course, it was her secret too. “Idiot, food, now.”

Misato was not so easily appeased.

“Asuka, there's medicine in the bathroom if you need—”

“I said I'm fine!” Asuka snapped.

She knew Misato didn't believe her, but you didn't get to be NERV's Chief of Operations by being dumb so Asuka hoped she was smart enough to recognize a lost cause and stop asking question she didn't want to answer.

Asuka could smell what Shinji was cooking without having to see it. Bacon had a distinct meaty scent that she loved. It brought out the meat-eater in her like little else could. And she smelled the eggs, too. And the toast. Her empty stomach churned in anticipation.

Misato had nearly finished with her coffee and was now going through a beer by the time Shinji set a plate next to Asuka and more for himself. She straightened up as he sat around the corner from her, barely a few feet away. He looked different somehow. His head was held higher and his shoulders didn't slouch like they usually did.

Seeing him like that made Asuka feel better.

“What?” he said when he caught her eyes.

“Nothing,” she replied, turning her attention to her bacon and eggs with toast. She felt guilty that she couldn't talk to him. Not with Misato there. And not while she still had the use of her sense. It would have to wait. Still, it could be worse.

They ate like starved children, which they were. All those calories they'd burned and fluids they'd lost had to be replenished. The bacon was extra crispy and tangy, and the eggs so soft they almost melted in her mouth. She relished the taste, yet as she chewed she couldn't help thinking of the other places her mouth had been lately and what she had tasted only two nights ago in Shinji's bedroom.

Slowly, she extended a foot under the table and brushed it gently against the slight bump of his ankle, then moved it further up his leg. If he had been sitting closer she might have reached his groin. The soft contact of skin on skin was enough to make her wish they could take their clothes off and go at it right then and there. That too would have to wait.

His gaze lifted from his plate at her touch and Asuka's was there to meet it, blue on blue. Her lips moved, lips that had kissed him and would kiss him as long as he let her, and mouthed a single silent word.

Tonight.

 

*

The end.


End file.
